Destinée
by NinjaGirl007
Summary: Comment une singulière jeune Elfe va prendre sa place au sein de la Communauté...
1. L'Autre

CHAPITRE 1 : L'AUTRE

G_Et, seigneur Thandruin, sachez que votre fils est très prompt à bander son arc !!!! Les orques ni les Huruk-haï ne lui font peur... Par contre, tant de fois je l'ai vu jeter un regard inquiet sur nous autres les Nains que je ne les compte plus !!!  
Ta_ Est-ce vrai mon fils, que vous craignez plus les Nains pacifiques que les plus féroces Orques ? Je ne vous connaissait pas ainsi il y a des années...  
Le roi Thandruin posa sur son fils un regard bienveillant et ironique. ses yeux bleus, qui avaient vu naître tant de forêts et passer tant d'étrangers sur ses terres, étaient remplis de cette sagesse indéfinissable tant elle est profonde et mystérieuse. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blancs étaient tressés de la manière elfique, ses mains fines et longues. Legolas était heureux. La plupart de ses amis de la Communauté de l'Anneau étaient venus lui rendre visite à son château, son père avait ainsi pu faire leur connaissance et n'importe quel étranger qui se serait tenu autour de cette table avec eux aurait cru qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis bien des années tant ils étaient devenus rapidement proches du roi Thandruin. Ils riaient et plaisantaient tous ensembles, et leurs voix ravies étaient comme une mélodie pour Legolas. Cela faisait si longtemps que des représentants des races des Elfes, des Hommes, des Nains, des Magiciens et des Hobbits ne s'étaient pas parlé en si bons termes... Ils fut tiré de sa rêverie par la vois retentissante de Gimli.  
G_ je plaisante, bien sûr, roi Thandruin, sachez que je considère votre fils comme mon plus fidèle compagnon, et pourtant c'est un Elfe... Comme quoi les frontières infranchissables de nos différences ont des failles...  
Ta_ Je souhaite que ceci soit marque le début d'une nouvelle ère, une ère d'entente et de fraternité entre les peuples de la Terre du Milieu.  
F_ Cela comptez-y, seigneur Thandruin, à présent que l'Anneau de Pouvoir et Sauron sont détruits, aucune force maléfique ne pourra plus se dresser entre nos différents peuples.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune Hobbit qui venait de parler. Frodon ... L'expérience de l'Anneau l'avait transformé. En partant de Fontcombe, il n'était encore qu'un jeune Hobbit plein de bonne volonté et de courage, mais timoré et dépassé par la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir ... En détruisant l'Anneau, il avait également détruit ses peurs et était devenu adulte. Comme une épreuve initiatique en quelque sorte... Mais la plus dure de toutes. Legolas regarda autour de lui. Il y avait-là Aragorn et Gandalf, qui prenaient comme toujours moins part à la discussion animée et qui restaient légèrement en retrait, Sam Gamegie, qui était comme à son habitude discret et zélé aux côtés de son maître, et Frodon et Gimli qui discutaient avec son père. Soudain, l'harmonie de cette scène fût troublée par un garde qui entra en courant dans le salle.  
Garde_ Excusez-moi de cette irruption, monseigneur, mais un cavalier demande à vous voir. Je l'ai fait entrer dans l'enceinte du château, et j'ai fait mettre son cheval à l'écurie. Il attend.  
Thandruin fronça les sourcils.  
Ta_ Je n'attendais aucune visite... Vous êtes-vous assuré qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Orque ou d'un Huruk-haï ?  
Garde_ Oui Altesse, ce cavalier est soit un humain soit un elfe.  
Ta_ Très bien, dites-lui de rentrer, il est le bienvenu.  
Le garde ressortit, et, quelques instants plus tard, l'homme en question pénétra dans la salle et referma la lourde porte de chêne derrière lui, difficilement. Il fit ensuite face aux 7 compagnons. Il était habillé de vêtements de rôdeurs Elfique qui, par leur état indiquaient que leur propriétaire avait fait un voyage très long et éprouvant pour arriver jusque ici.  
L_ Père, souhaitez-vous que nous sortions ?  
Étranger_ Non, restez ici. Je reconnais en vous et vos compagnons les Compagnons de l'Anneau qui m'ont été maintes et maintes fois décrits par mes compatriotes. Cette affaire vous concerne également.  
C'était la première fois que sa vois résonnait contre les parois de pierre froide de la salle. Elle était rauque, altérée. Aragorn frissonna. La présence de cet étranger qu'on ne savait à quelle race attribuer annonçait que quelque chose allait se produire, quelque chose dans quoi ils seraient tous impliqués... Mais quoi? Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais il le sentait... Cet événement changerait à jamais le cours de leurs vies... En bien ou en mal ?...  
Ta_ Vous pouvez vous découvrir. Vous êtes le bienvenu, tant que vos intentions sont pacifiques.  
Étranger_ Elles le sont.  
Ta_ Soit. Alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous voyions votre visage dans la lumière...  
Alors, très doucement, dans le silence de la salle, l'Autre fit lentement tomber sa capuche sur ses épaules... Mon Dieu... Ils en eurent tous le souffle coupé... ELLE... Elle était... Si semblable... Ses vêtements masculins ne cachaient pas un corps frêle et élancé, un corps habitué aux longues courses dans la nature, aux veillées de nuit, à l'escalade, au tir à l'arc. Ses oreilles étaient pointues... Une Elfe... Mais elle était si différente... Galadriel, Arwen, possédaient-elles des traits aussi fins, aussi harmonieux ? Avaient-elles un tel teint jaune d'or comme le sable du bord de l'eau ? Avaient-elles des yeux si singuliers et jamais vus encore, noirs comme une perle, et étirés comme une amande comme elle les avait ? Avaient-elles de tels cheveux noirs comme leurs yeux, noirs comme la nuit la plus profonde du Mordor ?Non, dans toute la Terre du milieu, on n'avait jamais vu et on ne verrait jamais plus de beauté semblable à celle-ci, qui pouvait ressembler autant à un Elfe et pourtant, malgré leur réputation de plus belles créatures de la Terre du Milieu,arriver à être toujours différente de par la couleur de peau, les yeux et les cheveux, et arriver à les surpasser en perfection de par la tranquille harmonie et la sagesse contenues dans cette adolescente, toute frêle et fragile d'apparence, mais dont les yeux disaient la souffrance et la connaissance immenses. La pièce resta plongée dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille, lassée de ces regards ébahis posés sur elle, parla d'une voix impatiente, plus claire et aiguë que tout à l'heure.  
Étrangère_ Roi Thandruin, si je suis venue de si loin, ce n'est pas pour recueillir un tel silence à mon arrivée. Je veux vous expliquer ce qui m'amène.  
L'autorité qui émanait de cette jeune fille la faisait ressortir et dominer ce cercle entièrement masculin qui l'entourait. Elle ne semblait plus aussi perdue que tout à l'heure, quand elle n'avait pourtant pas révélé sa féminité qui était si souvent un désavantage pour tant de femmes... Thandruin sembla alors se réveiller de sa contemplation et avec lui tout le cercle:  
Ta_ Excusez-moi, nous vous écoutons.  
Elle se racla la gorge, et sembla hésiter à continuer... Puis elle parla, assurée et sûre d'elle:  
Étrangère_ Je suis Taolin, fille de Menyao, du royaume du Sinchuen. Je suis venue faire appel à vous, pour que vous honoriez la promesse que vous avez faite au roi Jun-Ho , il y a de cela des milliers d'années, à l'enfance de la Terre du Milieu.


	2. La légende de Syrielthen

CHAPITRE 2 : LA LEGENDE DE SYRIELTHEN

« A quoi bon fréquenter Platon quand un saxophone peut nous faire entrevoir un   
autre monde ?» Blaise PASCAL ( ça c'est pour moi, je joue du   
saxo)  
  
T _ Vous connaissez l'histoire de mon peuple, roi Thandruin, mais je vais la répéter pour la Communauté de l'Anneau. Il y a de cela des milliers d'années, aux commencements de la montée en puissance des Elfes Gris, ceux de la Forêt Noire du Nord et ceux du Sinchuen vivaient en parfaite amitié et se rendaient fréquemment visite, bien que nos deux pays se trouvassent très éloignés l'un de l'autre. Puis un jour, à votre bon roi Eilta succéda son fils Tiruldyr, qui s'avéra être un souverain cruel et assoiffé de conquêtes comme on en avait jamais vu chez une race habituellement si douce. Il rompit l'alliance avec le Sinchuen et l'envahit dans le but de s'approprier ces terres et de réduire son peuple en esclavage. Mon peuple se défendit vaillamment, mais hélas l'armée puissante et immense de Tiruldyr eut raison de lui au bout de presque trois jours continus de bataille, et aussi parce que nous n'étions pas préparés à une invasion d'un peuple auquel nous étions normalement allié. Et sacrilège sans nom, Tiruldyr vola au roi vaincu Jung-Ho son épée légendaire Syrielthen, qui se transmet depuis la création de notre royaume de roi en roi et qui est notre emblème. Mais quelques mois après la prise du Sinchuen, Tiruldyr fut tué par son frère Neindyr qui s'opposait aux plans de conquêtes de son aîné. Neindyr monta sur le trône de la Forêt-Noire du Nord avec l'accord de son peuple et fit sortir ses troupes de notre pays. La paix fut alors proposée à Jung-Ho qui la refusa car on avait pas retrouvé Syrielthen que Tiruldyr avait cachée dans un endroit inconnu de tous. Seule une carte faite par Tiruldyr et qui indiquait son emplacement aurait pu aider à la retrouver, mais elle était elle aussi introuvable. Et sans Syrielthen, la paix était impossible. Neindyr fit alors la promesse solennelle de la retrouver, mais le temps implacable n'a pas aidé, car la carte et par conséquence l'épée sont toujours introuvables. A présent même si tout mon peuple garde encore en lui les séquelles de ce passé, il a demandé à Neindyr que cette histoire reste inconnue de tous les autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu afin que la tranquillité du Sinchuen soit assurée....  
Tha_ Ce qui est une erreur. A quoi bon se replier sur soi-même ? Même si je vous l'accorde votre peuple a vécu des choses horribles, il vaut mieux regarder vers l'avenir que de tenter de se protéger en s'isolant du reste du monde...  
Taolin regarda vivement Thandruil. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était vexée, mais ce n'était qu'une impression, donnée par son attitude perpétuellement sur la défensive. Car elle répondit d'une voix étonnamment douce :   
T_ Cela est vrai, mais il y a des erreurs que chacun d'un instant. La jeune fille releva la tête, ce qui repoussa une mèche de chpeut faire sans réfléchir, seigneur, et ceci n'est que trop valable en ce qui concerne la politique d'isolement menée par tous les rois depuis Jung-Ho au nom du peuple qui est d'accord. Les elfes du Sinchuen sont butés, et jamais je n'ai pu faire valoir mon opinion même si j'en ai toujours eu l'occasion.  
Mais cette douceur ne fût que l'affaire d'un instant. La jeune fille releva la tête, ce qui repoussa une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle allait parler, et la petite assemblée retenait son souffle. Elle les regarda tous, avec une pointe de fierté et d'orgueil très masculins, et, après avoir ainsi savouré l'attention qu'on lui portait, acheva :  
T_ La carte de Tiruldyr a été retrouvée il y a peu dans une grotte de ma contrée. Mon père m'a demandé de faire tout ce chemin pour rappeler aux elfes gris de la Forêt Noire du Nord leur promesse millénaire. Car si nous voulons que l'union revienne, il faut retrouver Syrielthen qui n'a été que depuis trop de temps éloignée de son fourreau originel.   
L'elfe déplia aux yeux de tous la carte qu'elle avait gardée enroulée dans sa besace. Ils y reconnurent le symbole de la Forêt Noire (la feuille) apposée sur le parchemin. Celui-ci portait un plan détaillé de la chaîne de montagnes situé entre le Gondor et le Mordor, et une de ces montagnes était marquée d'une croix rouge.  
G_ Le mont Oïrin ...  
Aragorn savait que tous se posaient la même question... Pourquoi Tiruldyr avait-il dissimulé l'épée si près du Mordor ? Tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu savaient que cette chaîne de montagne étaient depuis toujours arpentées par les espions de Sauron (jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fut anéanti) qui avaient pour ordre de lui amener la moindre créature qui aurait le malheur de paraître suspecte... Ils savaient tous que c'était très dangereux de rôder dans ces environs. Il ne pouvait donc pas l'ignorer, lui, un souverain elfe ?...  
G_ Tiruldyr était habité par l'esprit de Sauron, c'était pourquoi son âme était si vile et sans scrupules. Sauron comptait annexer le Sinchuen à travers Tiruldyr, mais cela a échoué. A l'époque, le maître du Mal était encore très discret pour éviter les ennuis et évitait de défendre ses intérêts trop souvent... En l'occurrence, il a jugé ici que le Sinchuen et ses habitants ne constituaient pas un obstacle important à ses ambitions autres, il a donc laissé Neindyr libérer la région, en se disant que de toute manière le mal était fait, puisque l'épée avait disparu...  
Legolas et Thandruil retinrent leur souffle et baissèrent la tête. Ils étaient ceux à qui cette nouvelle causait le plus de peine et surtout de honte... Les elfes étaient les seuls êtres à pouvoir résister au Mal, et Tiruldyr s'était tout de même laissé tenter...  
T_ Mais elle est retrouvée. Et Sauron est mort. Il faut que nous partions le plus vite possible, le temps est précieux.  
Gi_ Hey, minute ! Avant que nous partions, puisque c'est ce qui semble décidé, j'aimerais donner mon avis... Pour ma part je trouve encore cette histoire un peu louche...  
La jeune fille se tourna vivement vers l'effronté qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Aragorn, Legolas, Frodon, Sam et même Gandalf, habitués aux répliques vives et irréfléchies de leur ami ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son indignation. Qui était donc ce petit avorton barbu qui se permettait de lui parler ainsi ? Alors qu'elle rangeait sa carte, elle arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et fixa Gimli des pieds à la tête, avec dans les yeux un mélange de grande colère et de mépris. Le nain, habituellement si peu impressionnable, fut tout de même saisi par la méchanceté de ce regard, et toute trace de nonchalance disparut de son visage, comme pour tous les autres qui cessèrent immédiatement de sourire, laissant place à des visages inquiets. Ils crurent tous, en voyant ses lèvres trembler d'indignation, qu'elle allait dégainer son épée et se jeter sur lui. Elle parla alors d'une voix forte, lente et articulée, comme pour s'adresser à un petit enfant qui ne la comprenait pas.  
T_ Je n'ai pas sollicité vos remarques, seigneur nain, et je ne sollicite pas non plus votre aide dans cette affaire si vous refusez de me l'offrir, bien que vous fassiez partie de la Compagnie de l'Anneau. De plus, puisque votre race voue une peur terrible aux chevaux, il faudrait que vous marchiez pour nous suivre... Et la petitesse de vos pas ne nous ralentirait que de trop alors que nous chevaucherions.  
La jeune elfe avait prononcé ces deux dernières phrases avec un sourire moqueur et cynique sur les lèvres. Elle avait semblé visiblement vexée, mais son aplomb et sa maîtrise d'elle-même lui avaient permis de ne pas trop le montrer, et à présent elle avait retourné la situation à son avantage en se moquant du pauvre Gimli qui, stupéfait, ne répondit rien. La petite assemblée resta de plomb pour ne pas le vexer alors que Thandruil, lui aussi amusé, sortait avec Taolin pour lui montrer là où elle allait loger pour la nuit. Aragorn, Gandalf, Sam Legolas et Gimli les suivirent, et Aragorn ne pût s'empêcher de glisser à se dernier, ironique :  
A_ Depuis quand te laisses-tu faire par les elfes ?   
Gimli répondit d'un air renfrogné mais peu convaincant :  
G_ C'est une femme... Je refuse de me battre contre une femme, c'est une conviction intime.  
Mais tous savaient qu'il mentait. Cette jeune femme était impressionnante, quelque chose de si autoritaire, de si fort se dégageait d'elle... Il ne serait certainement pas bon de la provoquer... Ils sortirent tous de la salle à la suite de Thandruin et l'adolescente, plongés dans leurs pensées...  
« Gi_ C'est une elfe... Encore plus belle que la Grande Dame Galadriel, si il m'est permis de blasphémer ainsi... Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas comme les autres elfes, accueillante, douce, tranquille ? »  
« F_ Est-il possible que derrière tant de beauté se cache tant de méchanceté ? Je ne peux le croire... »  
« A_ Cette jeune fille n'a pas froid aux yeux... Dans quelle aventure extraordinaire allons-mous à nouveau être mêlés à travers elle ? »  
« G_ Je soupçonne que quelque chose se cache derrière cette enfant... Quelque chose de magique, de terrible... Mais quoi ? Je ne puis le sonder pour le moment... mais je sais que ce qu'elle a dit est vrai. Il nous faut lui faire confiance. »   
« S_ Quelle étrange créature... Ah, chère Comté, pourquoi es-tu parfois la seule dont les habitants me semblent normaux ? »  
« L_ Si différente, et pourtant si semblable... »


	3. Le banquet

**Chapitre trois : le banquet**

** Avertissement : désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps (et c'est rien de le dire ! lol j'ai honte...) pour continuer cette fanfiction, mais ça c'est tout moi : je commence toujours un tas de choses que je laisse très souvent inachevées. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! L'inspiration m'est revenue donc tout va bien. Encore désolée.**

** Le mot de la fin : je remercie les personnes qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire pour me dire ce qu'elles pensaient de ma fic, que ce soit en bien ou en moins bien ! Elles peuvent si elles veulent se remettre au clavier pour me donner à nouveau leur avis sur cette suite, quant aux autres... J'attends vos critiques !**

**Le repas elfique... Dans la grande salle de réception, on avait dressé une table immense qui semblait s'étendre jusqu'à perte de vue. Les invités de Thranduil s'y étaient assis en grand nombre: Elfes, nains, hobbits, humains et magicien se côtoyaient autour d'un même repas pour la première fois en si grand nombre depuis longtemps. Sur la table, en l'honneur de l'invitée principale, on disposait de manière quasi continue les meilleurs mets elfiques : de la tarte au citrouilles de la Luthien ,du gâteau au fromage elfique avec une sauce aux fruits rouges , et les boissons les plus parfumées comme le Miruvor, la boisson de rêve de la Lothlorien ( que la Communauté avait déjà eu l'occasion d'aprécier lors de sa visite chez la grande Galadriel ) ou le vin de Mirkwood ; tout cela bien sûr toujours accompagné du Lembas, le pain elfique si revigorant, qui se trouvait ici représenté sous un grand nombre de sortes, telles que le Lembas d'Arathell, le gâteau de Lembas... Toutes les meilleures recettes enfouies dans les mémoires gourmandes semblaient s'être données rendez-vous sur cette table.**

**Tous mangeaient, buvaient et fumaient de bon appétit, mais cependant l'ambiance générale du festin était assez tendue. pas de calmes et souriants bavardages entre les Elfes, pas d'échanges bruyants et joyeux des Hobbits, pas de grommellements nains... La plupart des invités Elfes se chuchotaient des phrases rapides tout en regardant avec un mélange de curiosité, d'étonnement et de méfiance la jeune étrangère qui, perdue au milieu de la masse de ce monde étranger qu'elle découvrait à peine, répondait fermement et avec aplomb aux questions que lui posait Thranduil en face d'elle, puis, au moindre mot gênant la concernant et qui parvenait à son oreille, se mettait à fixer un point imaginaire sur le mur en face d'elle et serrait alors ses couverts jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, tout en durcissant son expression. Frodon, qui se tenait à sa gauche, se rendait bien compte de ce malaise qui lui inspirait de la compassion, mais qu'il comprenait également, l'ayant déjà vécu dans les lieux étrangers qu'il avait visités avec la Communauté... Dans une moindre mesure. Il regarda discrètement Taolin qui se tenait droite et fière mais qui, et il semblait être le seul à s'en rendre compte, était en réalité déroutée par son ignorance face à ce petit nouveau monde. Les petites piques lancées par les Elfes comme "... elle est pourtant bien étrange..."," Ne sait-elle donc pas converser ?"," Elle semble hautaine et méprisante..." arrivaient jusqu'à ces oreilles d'ici et là, et elle n'étaient absolument pas compatissantes à l'égard de la jeune fille. A sa place il aurait certainement quitté la table ou se serait enfoncé dans son siège avec la volonté d'y disparaître, mais jamais, jamais elle ne perdait son calme et en cela il l'admirait. Frodon découvrait une facette des Elfes qu'il ne connaissait pas encore mais qu'il aurait bien le temps de découvrir chez les autres races : LE MEPRIS et le JUGEMENT HATIF face à l'INCONNU que pourtant on devrait prendre le temps de découvrir. Les Elfes n'étaient dons pas ces créatures idéales toujours douces et tolérantes, qu'il s'était représenté innocemment et... Dans un jugement hâtif, tout comme eux. C'était donc vrai, tous les individus de l'univers réagissaient de la même manière face à l'inédit, et même si lui avait porté un jugement positif sur eux contrairement au jugement négatif qu'ils étaient en train de se bâtir sur l'adolescente qui se tenait à 2,3,4,8 mètres d'eux, il avait été dans l'erreur et c'était ce qui devait être réalisé. **

**Il fût soudainement jeté hors de sa rêverie par les yeux de Taolin dans lesquels il s'était involontairement plongé au cours de ses méditations et dont les prunelles noires et brillantes à présent tournées vers lui semblaient jeter des éclairs, peut-être dans l'attente ferme et décidée d'une mauvaise remarque qui serait assumée...Frodon eut un recul de surprise involontaire face à ce regard noir qui exprimait tout le mépris du monde.**

**T mangez-donc votre Lembas, Petit Homme, il vous en reste beaucoup trop pour une créature qui est dite capable d'avaler des quantités astronomiques de nourriture... A moins que vous n'ayiez eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre ? **

**Cette remarque, dite sur un ton qui dissuadait de rétorquer et qui était pourtant accompagné d'un regard de moquerie avec une sensation de supériorité évidente, était une des pires que l'on puisse dire à un Hobbit, et cela était bien connu. Dire cela à un individu du peuple des petites Gens équivalait à vouloir l'affrontement immédiat. Frodon reçut cela comme un choc, et eut toute la peine du monde à ne pas répliquer vertement**

_**F Tais-toi mon gars, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit... Oh mon Dieu, elle est si forte, elle pourrait te faire taire en deux secondes...**_

**Mais tout le monde n'eut pas cette prudence, et la réponse à l'offense qui vint dans la minute fut l'uvre de l'inconscient Meregrin Brandebouc, dit Merry, qui se tenait aux côtés de Frodon, à deux places de Taolin. Le jeune Hobbit qui, lors de l'arrivée de Taolin au palais était en forêt avec Pippin, n'avait encore eu aucune preuve de la successibilité et de la vivacité de la jeune fille. Il répliqua donc d'un ton indigné à l'attaque lancée, les yeux plantés dans ceux de le jeune fille, s'appuyant sur la table devant Frodon qui, sur le coup, n'eut pas le temps de freiner son ami.**

**M Pour qui vous vous prenez, vous ? Vous ne connaissez pas les Hobbits à ce que je vois ! Retirez immédiatement l'insulte faite à Frodon sinon je vous demanderais de la lui répéter debout, en face de moi, espèce de Espèce de Tiens, je ne trouve même pas le mot qui vous va le mieux ! Espèce de De D'Elfe jaunâtre !!!!**

**Se retournant vers Frodon, Merry hilare le gratifia d'une grande tape dans le dos auquel le jeune Hobbit, de moins en moins rassuré, répondit d'un demi sourire. **

**M T'as vu comment je lui ai fait face !! Comme le plus brave des guerriers, Frodon mon vieux, moi je te dis, elle ne sait plus où se cacher maintenant. Hey mademoiselle, sans rancune, j'ai parlé un peu fort, dit-il se rendant compte de la méchanceté de l'insulte qu'il avait formulée dans un seul dessein de vengeance, mais ne vous avisez pas s'il vous plaît de **

**Le jeune défenseur de Frodon et Frodon lui-même pâlirent à la vue de l'expression de la jeune Elfe. Son teint avait légèrement rougi, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de colère. Les deux compagnons se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, effrayés. Leur détresse alerta Gandalf qui, de l'autre côté de la table, regarda Taolin ironiquement. La puissance de ce regard d'Istari força Taolin à tourner la tête vers lui. **

**G Que comptiez-vous donner comme leçon à ces deux jeunes gens, damoiselle Taolin ? **

**Cette phrase fit se taire toutes les voix, et tous se tournèrent vers l'invitée, dont le visage perdit toute expression de colère et redevint comme auparavant indifférent et légèrement excédé. Sans répondre à Gandalf, elle se releva doucement et dit en s'adressant à Thranduil qui, comme le magicien, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène. **

**T Pardonnez-moi seigneur Thranduil ma vivacité et ma susceptibilité qui m'ont fait réagir si violemment face à l'attaque de ce jeune Hobbit qui, j'en suis sûre, ne se contrôlait plus vraiment, voyant que j'avais peut-être offensé son ami**

**Et, disant cela, elle se tourna vers un Merry encore tout tremblant qu'elle taxa d'un regard mi indifférent mi amusé.**

**T Mais j'ai fait un long voyage, et ma fatigue explique certainement cette humeur momentanée. Le repas est presque achevé, puis-je vous demander la permission de me retirer dans ma chambre ? sachez bien que vous demander cela me fâche et me fait craindre de passer pour une invitée impolie, mais je suis éreintée et je n'aimerais pas que ma fatigue provoque d'autres querelles **

**Thandruil était encore impressionné, comme tous autour de cette table, par la promptitude et l'intensité avec laquelle Taolin avait réagi face à l'insulte irréfléchie de l'ami de Frodon, et aussi par la méfiance de la jeune fille qui se manifestait face à un simple regard appuyé sur elle d'une manière forte. Mais sa sagesse de souverain elfique lui permit de raisonner : cette jeune fille était arrivée il y avait quelques heures seulement Elle était fatiguée et avait besoin de repos. Parfois la fatigue expliquait jusqu'au plus fortes manifestations de colère, et puis chacun connaît le caractère suceptible des Hobits ceci avait engendré cela, et cette jeune fille méritait bien d'aller se reposer. **

**Than Je vous en prie, sortez-donc de table sans crainte de passer pour impolie. Je comprend que vous puissiez être fatiguée après la longue route que vous avez faite. **

**La jeune Elfe hocha légèrement la tête, puis se retira dignement de la table non sans avoir jeté un regard indifférent à toute l'assemblée.**


End file.
